Love Story
by Mysterious Lynx
Summary: As Chelsea thinks about her relationship with Vaughn, she gets an unexpected, but pleasant, surprise. Rated K . Taylor Swift's Love Story.


Well, I wrote this story awhile back. Like, when I first started writing. I just found it, decided to type it up, and here it is. ...Please don't shoot me if it's not that good. Please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, its characters, or the fluffiness the comes with Chelsea and Vaughn. :D

Chelsea was feeling a little depressed today. Would Vaughn never see? Never know how much she cared for him? She sighed. He was an anti - social cowboy after all. Plus, Sabrina looked like his type. Shy, pretty, rich. Heck, she almost had the same _eye color_ as Vaughn. Chelsea was just a farmer trying to revive the island with the help of the Harvest Goddess.

She sighed again and decided to go to the meadow and play her guitar a little bit. Chelsea always did that when she needed to think. Also, Vaughn was busy working so he wouldn't be around. She grabbed her guitar and left.

Once she reached her destination, she started to think. Truthfully, there really wasn't anything to think about. She heard a twig crack and whipped around to see what it was. Chelsea didn't see anything, so she shrugged it off, thinking it was an animal.

She decided to play a song that both she and Vaughn knew. It was also one of her favorite songs, called _Love Story_.

_**We were both young when I first saw you **_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts **_

_**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**_

Chelsea had the strange feeling that she was being watched. But, not wanting to interrupt the song to find nothing, she continued.

_**I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns**_

_**I see you make your way through the crowd and say 'Hello'**_

_**Little did I know...**_

She sang strong and confident. Little did she know, she had an audience of one.

_**You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

_**And my daddy said ' Stay away from Juliet! '**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase begging you ' Please don't go '**_

_**And I said, **_

_**' Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes. '**_

Vaughn was watching from behind a tree in shock. There was a message behind this song she was singing, and he knew it. This was the song they both knew and loved. He didn't know whether to be happy or confused. Instead, he kept listening, holding something very valuable in his pocket.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you,**_

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew **_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Escape this town for a little while**_

_**'Cause you were Romeo**_

_**I was a scarlet letter**_

_**And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet!'**_

_**But you were everything to me,**_

_**I was begging you 'Please don't go' **_

Chelsea started feeling better singing this song. She hoped that one day, he would figure it out.

_**I got tired of waiting... **_

_**Wondering if you would ever come around. **_

_**My faith in you was fading... **_

She ended the song quietly, not wanting to finish the rest. Chelsea turned around to get up and gasped. There, she saw Vaughn kneeling on the ground with a blue feather cradled in his hands. Chelsea started blushing furiously, knowing he heard her sing and that he knew the reason behind it.

" Marry me, Chelsea. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, Chelsea, just say yes. " He said quietly, with a small smile on his face. It was all true. He somehow got a hold of her dad and he approved.

_**When I met you in the outskirts of town, **_

_**And I said, **_

_**' Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. '**_

_**Was this in my head?**_

_**I don't know what to think**_

_**He knelt to the ground**_

_**and pulled out a ring and said**_

_**' Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress it's a love story, baby just say... yes. '**_

Chelsea, with tears in her eyes, softly nodded yes and tackled him to the ground. Vaughn laughed and Chelsea sighed at the sound of it.

"I love you, Vaughn. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I wouldn't know what to do without you constantly annoying me either," he replied as a joke.

Chelsea giggled, but a confused look quickly replaced it.

"I truly thought that you liked Sabrina. After all, I saw you hanging out with her several times..."

"You think I actually wanted to? Whenever she saw me, she'd drag me off somewhere. I didn't really enjoy it. Not how I enjoy being with you."

He helped her up, and they walked away, making plans of their wedding, a living space, and everything in between.

_**'Cause we were both young**_

_**When I first saw you**_

Yes, I know. It wasn't that good, huh? Please don't leave any mean reviews if you truly didn't like it. Remember, this was back when I first started writing. And that was like... *counts fingers*... Uhm... when I was like, ten or eleven. Hugs and cookies for all that survived the story! This is Mysterious Lynx signing out...


End file.
